Akito and Estelle's Adventures of Eloise
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It is time for Eloise's seventh birthday, and she is very excited. Along the way, a new family moves into the Plaza Hotel with a violin child prodigy known as Yuko Takahashi.
1. Chapter 1

Our story begins in the famed Plaza Hotel in the state of New York as a certain girl with a shapeshifting Pokemon was on her head as she danced and twirled a bit with pink envelopes in her hands.

"I am Eloise, I am going to be seven," Eloise introduced, seemingly no one before she slid down a banister with a smile. "I am a city child, I live in the Plaza Hotel. My birthday's coming up and I want everyone in the whole hotel to come."

"Who are you talking to, Eloise?" Ditto asked.

Eloise was about to answer, but just shrugged and handed out her invitations to anybody they came across.

"So, who to invite?" Ditto asked.

"I know the perfect people." Eloise smiled to her Pokemon as she led the way all around the hotel that she was treated like royalty in since everybody loved her mother and nanny so much.

Everyone that she handed an invitation to accepted it. One of the workers had his hands full.

* * *

"Hey, Chet, birthday tea in the Palm Court tomorrow," Eloise smiled to him and gave him his invitation on top of the other stuff. "4:00 sharp, see you there!"

"He looks like he's about to collapse." Ditto said.

Chet soon stumbled and fell backwards and crashed which made Eloise and Ditto wince for the fallen man.

"Uh, let's go invite someone else." Ditto said.

* * *

Miss Thompson was behind her desk as she was telling an African couple how to get to the library. Eloise patiently waited for her to finish so she could then invite the woman to her birthday party. Once Miss Thompson was done with the couple, it was now time for Eloise to give her an invitation.

Eloise then rang the bell a couple of times which started the woman. "Good morning, Miss Thompson!" She then greeted.

"Good morning, Eloise," Miss Thompson greeted. "Good morning, Ditto."

Ditto smiled up to Miss Thompson.

"Are you aware that tomorrow is my birthday?" Eloise asked with a smile.

"Oh, I think you may have mentioned it 50 or 60 times, yes." Miss Thompson replied.

"This is for my party," Eloise handed an invite to her. "4:00 PM at the Palm Court."

Ditto nodded with a smile.

"I'll try, sweetie, but we're so very busy today." Miss Thompson smiled back.

"Don't be late!~" Eloise replied before dashing off to see the doorman of the hotel with her Pokemon.

"Let's invite Charlie." Ditto smiled.

* * *

"Charlie! Charlie!" Eloise called out to the doorman.

"I can't talk, Eloise," Charlie told the little girl. "It's crazy around here today!"

"It's for my birthday party tomorrow." Eloise smiled as she handed her invitation to the doorman.

"Party, huh?" Charlie asked. "We talkin' cake?"

"Of course!" Eloise smiled up to him. "Chocolate with vanilla ice cream in the middle of it and raspberry frosting."

"You've convinced me!" Charlie chuckled. "I'll be there."

Eloise smiled to him as he went off and then saw the hotel manager.

"Should we invite him?" Ditto asked.

"It wouldn't be a party without him!" Eloise agreed with her Pokemon.

* * *

Mr. Salamone came to sign certain papers for him.

"Good morning, Mr. Salamone." Eloise greeted.

"Good morning, Eloise and Ditto..." Mr. Salamone replied, though he felt odd for talking to the Pokemon since he didn't really understand them.

"Hmm... It seems a bit busy today." Eloise looked all over the lobby.

"So you've noticed..." Mr. Salamone murmured.

 _'I wonder who all of this is for?'_ Ditto thought to itself.

"I'll only take a moment of your time, but my birthday tea party tomorrow won't be complete without my absolutely favorite hotel manager there." Eloise smiled up to Mr. Salamone as she gave him an invitation.

"I bet he says he won't make it or something like that." Ditto whispered.

"I can't promise, Eloise," Mr. Salamone firmly replied as he accepted the invite which proved Ditto's hunch to be correct. "We have a family from Japan arriving at the hotel, with a nine-year-old daughter if I might add."

"Really? Great!" Eloise's eyes lit up. "A new friend is an excellent birthday present, Mr. Salamone. I'll be sure to invite her too."

"Yeah, sounds great, a new friend for both of us." Ditto also smiled.

"Oh, I doubt she'll be able to make it, Eloise," Mr. Salamone smiled apologetically to the little girl he was forced to keep an eye on for his best client. "But remember, she's a very special girl, who I cannot, I repeat, cannot have you getting into trouble."

"Trouble? Me?" Eloise smirked. "Don't be silly, Mr. S... I'll see you at the party!"

"Bye-Bye!" Ditto waved.

Eloise saw that the elevator dinged and people filed into it. She then took a snooty expression and walked into the elevator to join them. "I think it's time to invite Max alone." she then whispered up to her Pokemon.

"Ooh, this is gonna be good." Ditto giggled as the elevator doors shut.

"Top floor." One of the men said.

"Oops, nobody move," Eloise told the adults. "I seemed to have dropped my pet arachnid. Don't worry, he won't bite... Probably. Someone told me tarantulas don't bite unless they're scared. Of course, he's probably scared to death right now. In fact, he's probably crawling up someone's leg as we speak."

The elevator soon dinged again and everyone else ran out of the elevator, screaming. Ditto soon burst out laughing.

"Fifth floor, please, Max." Eloise told the elevator attendant.

Max nodded silently as he moved the elevator up for her.

"This is for you, Maxie," Eloise then handed out an invitation. "My birthday party. Don't miss it!"

The elevator then came to the fifth floor and Eloise tumbled underneath a passing man and gave him an invite before going to the emergency exit door where the stairs were to invite the day maid known as Joanna.

"Should we see if your cousins would like to come?" Ditto asked.

"Oh, yes, definitely." Eloise said as she remembered that her cousins were visiting the hotel as Atticus and Mo had to stay at the hotel temporarily for a business visit, so they chose to stay at this very hotel since it was where Eloise lived and they even let Felicity come with them.

The girl and her Pokemon came up to the floor where the others were.

* * *

"I still don't get how Y can be a vowel sometimes." Akito said to his mother after she gave them homework papers for today.

"I never understood it either to be honest with you..." Mo sighed with a smirk as she understood how he felt.

"Well, at least we're learning something new." Estelle smiled.

There was then a knock at the door.

Felicity decided to get it and then smiled. "Oh, it is Eloise!"

"Hey, Eloise." Vincent smiled.

"How's it going, Eloise?" Akito and Estelle asked in unison.

"Just wanted to remind you all to come to my birthday party tomorrow in the Palm Court." Eloise replied as she handed them their invitations.

"We'll be there." Felicity smiled.

"Wanna help me with my other invitations?" Eloise asked.

"Sure!" The Fudo siblings and Felicity then left the room with her.

"Oh, wait, kids, I'm still teaching you and you haven't had your-" Mo tried to stop them, but the door shut and she then sighed. "Breakfast..."

"They'll eat when they get back." Atticus said.

Mo sighed as she then smiled to him.

* * *

Eloise stood close to the elevator as a woman walked by with her poodle until the door opened and she came in with her cousins. "Sixteen, please!"

"Oh, man, are we inviting Mrs. Thornton?" Akito groaned.

"Yes, yes, we are." Eloise nodded with a smile.

Akito groaned about that even more.

"Now, Akito, we made sure she could still live in the hotel, remember Christmas?" Estelle reminded.

"Yes, I remember..." Akito sighed.

Once they came to the sixteenth floor, Eloise took two sticks and began to knock on the doors with them which made everyone come out of their rooms and she did this to get Mrs. Thornton's attention before going to her own room for breakfast, and where this indeed get Mrs. Thornton's attention.

"Eloise, must you always be so loud?" Mrs. Thornton scolded the city child.

"My apologies, Mrs. Thornton," Eloise smiled before handing her an invitation which was being held tightly behind her suspenders. "By the way, tomorrow is my birthday party, and we're having quite a celebration at the Palm Court. It would mean oh, so much to me if you could come."

Mrs. Thornton took the invite out of the envelope and eyed it, she then went back into her room and shut the door without another word.

"We'll take that as a yes." Akito said.

Eloise soon came to the door and leaned on the buzzer to make it go off. The Fudo siblings and Felicity came to her sides so they could be let into the room once the door opened, and where Nanny was the one to open the door.

* * *

"Good morning, Nanny!" Eloise greeted her caretaker before hugging her and coming in with her cousins.

"Eloise, where on Earth were you and Ditto so early?" Nanny asked. "I was worried, worried, worried! You know you should never go anywhere without having your breakfast first."

"She must have woke up early to give everyone their invitations." Akito said.

"Yes, I did," Eloise replied as she lay on the couch as Weenie came to see her. "Everyone was tres excited. Except maybe possibly Mrs. Thornton... And guess what? A new family's coming to the Plaza today with a nine-year-old daughter!"

"It can't be Jenny, so don't get your hopes up." Felicity teased Vincent.

"Oh, ha ha ha, very funny." Vincent groaned.

"You did invite Jenny, right Eloise?" Estelle asked.

"Yes, I sent her invitation right to the mail chute last night." Eloise nodded.

"Great." Akito said.

"Yes, that's all wonderful, dears," Nanny replied as she put away some of Eloise's toys. "Now, I ordered us some food. You know you need to eat your oatmeal or you'll dry up. In fact, where is that Bill with my coffee? I feel like I'm going to drop, drop, drop."

"I think he's on his way." Akito said.

The telephone soon rang.

"I'll get it!" Eloise beamed as she answered the phone. "Hello, it's me, Eloise."

 ** _'Eloise, it's Mommy.'_ ** Darla's voice smiled.

"Hi, Mother!" Eloise beamed which made her cousins happy for you.

 ** _'How are you, baby?~'_ ** Darla asked.

"I'm wonderful! I absolutely love being seven!" Eloise beamed.

"You know you're actually not seven until tomorrow." Nanny said.

Eloise stuck her tongue out at Nanny. Nanny did the same in response.

"Mother, guess what?" Eloise smiled back on the phone. "A new little girl is arriving at the Plaza today, just in time for my birthday! Isn't that nice?"

 ** _'Oh, that's wonderful, I should let you know I sent you a birthday present.'_ ** Darla smiled.

"Really?!" Eloise beamed.

"Ooh, something must be coming from Paris." Estelle whispered.

 ** _'Yes, dear, really.'_** Darla smiled.

"Oh, I'll look for it." Eloise said then.

 ** _'I'd love to talk more, but I must get going,'_** Darla wrapped up the conversation. **_'I love you and your cousins, behave yourself and take good care of Weenie, Skipperdee, Ditto, and Nanny.'_**

"Thank you, Mother!" Eloise smiled. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She then hung up peacefully.

* * *

Soon enough, the doorbell buzzed.

"That must be Bill." Estelle said.

Eloise opened the door to see Bill who appeared to have an engagement ring on his finger while he was in uniform.

"Permission to come into the royal room of Her Majesty with her breakfast?" Bill asked in an Elizabethan accent while bowing to Eloise.

"Permission granted." Eloise said, acting like a queen.

Bill then came into the room, pushing the cart inside. The others then moved out of Bill's way with Eloise's pet pug and turtle.

"The queen's guard is desperately needing her coffee to keep the queen in check," Nanny said with a smile as she sat down at the table. "And she likes for it to be hot, hot, hot."

Teddy soon came out of his Pokeball and started to sniff the engagement ring on Bill's finger.

"Hey, little guy." Bill chuckled to the tiny Teddiursa, breaking character for a moment.

Teddy smiled up to Bill as he saw the ring and pointed to it.

"Ooh, Bill, are you married?" Estelle asked.

"Not yet, but someday, I will be." Bill smiled.

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Food!" Weenie cheered as he sat at the table as Eloise picked up Skipperdee and set him on the table.

"Yeah!" Teddy smiled.

"A roast beef bone for the royal canine, two raisins for the queen's shell encased companion, a bowl of Pokemon pellets for Sir Ditto, and a sweet and delicious porridge for her Royal Highness." Bill served Eloise and her pets their breakfast.

Eloise took her seat and began to eat her oatmeal like she did every morning.

"Now is Her Royal Highness aware of the imminent arrival of a royal family to adjust to her royal subjects?" Bill asked Eloise.

"Indeed she is," Eloise smiled as she acted like a queen while role playing with her favorite hotel employee. "She's already planned to invite them to a yearly jubilee at the Palm Court, in which her royal servant Bill can be expected to preform his song and dance routine as usual."

"As the queen's loyal jester, I am humble, yet at her service," Bill bowed with a smile back before he broke character again. "Ooh, I gotta scoot. Mr. Salamone told us that the new family would be here and he wants us all down in the lobby."

"Cool." Akito smiled.

"Nanny, did you hear that?" Eloise beamed. "We have to go down there right now to meet them! The new girl will probably be needing a friend right away, and I shall absolutely be there for her!"

Nanny saw she couldn't argue with Eloise on that and agreed to it as they came to the elevator together.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fudo siblings and Felicity held their Pokemon securely as they rode down the elevator while Eloise had Weenie on his leash.

"I wonder what this family is like?" Estelle said.

"I hope they're nice or at least, maybe exciting." Vincent commented.

"They shall be marvelous." Felicity replied.

"How's your day been so far, Max?" Nanny asked the usually silent elevator attendant.

Max looked back to them before shrugging. "Same as usual..." he uttered out.

* * *

The elevator soon stopped to let a man in with his twin boys.

"Hi, Bruce, hi, Bobby." Akito greeted the identical twin boys.

"Can't you remember?" Bobby glared. " _He's_ Bruce, _I'm_ Bobby, _he_ likes you guys, _I_ don't."

"Bobby..." The man scolded his ruder son.

"Well, it's true!" Bobby shrugged in defense. "Eloise and her cousins think they're the most specialest kids in the whole hotel and I'm sick of it!"

"They _are_ the most specialest," Bruce replied. "Don't listen to him, you guys."

"Don't worry, we never listen to him." Vincent said.

"Even if they were the most specialest, they won't be anymore after today~" Bobby smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eloise narrowed her eyes.

"If you don't know, you're about to find out." Bobby smirked, pointing at her nose.

Bruce and Bobby soon began to wrestle each other until the elevator doors opened.

"Yeah, I'm not believing anything you say, Bobby." Vincent said.

* * *

Ditto handed Eloise an invitation as they came to the lobby where the hotel employees were crowding to meet the new family. There even seemed to be members of the press. Eloise handed Weenie's leash over as she wanted to take a closer look.

"Don't any of you hurt Eloise!" Weenie aggressively barked.

Soon enough, the door opened to show a Japanese couple with their arms linked together and their daughter came in after them with a majestic, feline looking Pokemon.

"What's that Pokemon?" Felicity asked before bringing out her Pokedex.

 ** _'Espeon: A psychic type Pokemon,'_** the Pokedex informed. **_'Espeon are allowed to read through currents, allowing it to predict the future as well as its opponent's next moves.'_**

"Espeon's one of Eevee's evolved forms." Akito said.

Yuko and her parents soon come in afterwards. There was another man with them who appeared to be American. The Fudo siblings and Felicity quietly snickered as his hair looked kind of goofy. Everyone wanted to talk to Yuko since she was in New York and not in Japan anymore. She kind of resembled Mr. Yamaguchi from EuroReptar. The reporters also wanted to talk to the Japanese girl named Sakura.

"What do you think, guys?" Bobby smirked. "Nine-years-old and about to play her own violin concert in Carnegie Hall! A world famous musician! Impressive, huh? Well, maybe when one of you are nine, you'll be world famous too... Or not!" he then laughed before walking away.

Eloise rolled her eyes before glaring at Bobby as he went off as the family was gathered together with their Espeon. Espeon soon nuzzled up to its trainer.

"My name is Walter Zanger," The American man introduced himself as he stood close beside Yuko. "And I will be Yuko's guardian and translator for her entire New York visit. She is excited about her performance tomorrow, but she and her parents have been traveling all day, and right now, they need to rest. Excuse us."

"Who's that girl with the family?" A press member pointed to Sakura curiously.

"Oh, that is Sakura Sukema, the first person to have evolved her Pokemon." Walter said.

Sakura nodded and bowed her head. "Hai!"

"Now, if you'll excuse us." Walter then told the others.

"Yuko! Yuko!" Eloise called out to the Japanese girl who was closer to her and her cousins' age as the Takahashi family was going to their new room in the hotel.

However, they were all in the elevator and gone up without even seeing Eloise or her cousins.

"She must have not seen us." Akito said.

"We have to find her." Larvitar said.

"But how?" Vulpix asked as he stretched with a small yawn.

Scruffy came up to the elevator as it moved to a certain floor and looked to the others. "Come on, let's find their floor!"

* * *

They then went to try every floor of the hotel until they found the one and Eloise knocked on the door. Mr. Takahashi came to the door and bowed to the kids who then bowed back, it seemed to go on for a little while though, longer than it should have.

"How long until we can speak to Yuko?" Vincent whispered.

"Hello, I am Eloise, I am six!" Eloise smiled to the Japanese man. "I'm very happy to-"

Mr. Takahashi put his finger up to tell her to wait a moment. "Mr. Zanger!" he then called out as Nanny was rushing over to take Eloise back to their room.

"Oops, we nearly forgot about Nanny." Estelle said.

"Children!" Nanny called to them, she then bowed to Mr. Takahashi before continuing on. "Children, what are you doing here? You know how busy they must be!"

"Oh, Nanny..." Eloise shut her eyes. "How long does it take for someone to say hi and accept a simple birthday invitation?"

"Can I help you?" Walter nearly glared.

"Oh, right, we nearly forgot that Mr. Takahashi can only speak Japanese." Estelle said.

Akito soon spoke in Japanese to Mr. Takahashi while holding out one of the invitations to Eloise's birthday party. Walter's eyes widened as he didn't need to translate.

Mr. Takahashi gave a rather long explanation in Japanese back.

"He says she can't make it." Walter said before Akito could.

"That's _all_ he said?" Nanny doubted that.

"Basically." Walter replied.

"But it would mean the world if Yuko could attend Eloise's birthday party." Estelle said.

"Could we at least meet Yuko?" Felicity pleaded. "We promise just to take a few minutes of her time."

Nanny smiled to this as Akito asked for permission in Japanese. Mr. Takahashi nodded and approved of that.

"He says, okay, three minutes." Walter translated.

"You do know I can talk to him too, right?" Akito didn't seem to like Walter.

"Yes, but I'm his translator." Walter glared.

Akito glared back, he didn't like this Zanger guy much, he seemed rather grouchy and annoying.

* * *

Eloise opened the door to Yuko's bedroom as she was practicing her music for her big show tomorrow while Espeon was taking a nap, curled up on the bed.

Yuko looked over and bowed her head as she had company. "Konichiwa."

"Hi, I'm Eloise, I am six." Eloise did her usual greeting.

"I am Yuko," Yuko smiled back. "I am nine."

"Pleased to meet you," Eloise told the Japanese girl. "You play violin very enormously well!"

Yuko wasn't sure what that all meant, she looked very lost at first.

"Um..." Akito paused a moment and soon spoke in Japanese phrases so Yuko could understand.

"Oh... Um... Arigato." Yuko thanked.

"She's says thank you." Akito translated.

"I play piano," Eloise continued. "A little... I've never been asked to play at a concert, I've mostly been asked to stop making such a terrible racket. What do you like to do for fun?"

"Fun?" Yuko tilted her head. "I practice violin."

"What do you do after practicing your violin?" Estelle asked.

"I practice violin?" Yuko shrugged.

"Does that not get kind of boring all the time?" Felicity asked.

"Getting bored is not allowed," Eloise phrased from what she learned from Nanny before showing hobbies. "Here's what I like to do: Stand on my head for the longest amount of time, stand on my toes, I get dizzy and fall down... Ditto and I also make the most terrible faces!" she then said before stretching the corners of her mouth like when she first met the transforming Pokemon.

Ditto began to stretch the corners of its mouth as well.

"Well, anyway, Yuko, welcome to New York, and the Plaza," Vincent told the girl who was his age. "And you should come to Eloise's birthday tea party."

"When?" Yuko asked.

"The party?" Eloise replied. "Tomorrow, 4:00 sharp, at the Palm-"

"I cannot come." Yuko frowned.

"Why not?" Estelle frowned back.

"Okay, time's up, Yuko needs to get back to her violin!" Walter told the visitors.

"That was not three minutes!" Felicity glared.

"I was counting, move it, kids!" Walter glared back as he ushered them out of the room.

Espeon did not like the way Walter was treating the others and decided to use Psy Beam on him.

"Nice meeting you, Yuko!" Eloise called out on the way out. "If you wanna play sometime, come to the top floor, Room 1607! I-I-If I'm not there, I'm all over the hotel! Hey, don't push!"

Espoen glared as its gem was glowing from the attack since these new friends were being wrongfully pushed around, and where Walter yelped out of pain as that attack hit his butt.

* * *

Nanny smiled as she was talking with Yuko's parents and Sakura.

"Had to cut it short," Walter said while rubbing his sore behind. "Yuko has to practice."

"Well that seems to be all Yuko does." Eloise pouted.

"Oui." Felicity nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should go anyway," Nanny smiled. "It's time for Weenie's walk. Thank you very much for the time, and about that other thing we discussed Mrs. Takahashi and Sakura, we'll talk more about it later."

Sakura and Mrs. Takahashi then bowed to the British woman before the door closed.

"Goodbye!" Nanny smiled as she walked Eloise back to their room.

* * *

"What were you three talking about?" Akito asked Nanny.

"Nothing, dear, don't be so nosy, nosy, nosy," Nanny replied. "So, did you all get to talk to-"

"Sort of, if you can consider us doing all the talking as talking." Eloise shook her head.

"Can she come to-" Nanny asked.

"No, she can't!" Eloise glared.

"Did you like-" Nanny asked.

"No, Nanny, she's really quite unfriendly!" Eloise glared. "And I don't feel like talking about her anymore!"

"Yuko's just busy practicing her violin." Estelle explained.

Espeon soon secretly followed after them, finding them rather interesting and friendly. Nanny and Eloise went to their room while Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent went to their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Akito sighed as he lay on his bed. "I still cant' believe our adventures in Acmetropolis are over."

"Oh, it's okay, Kito," Estelle soothed. "It's not like we're gone forever from Ace and Lexi."

Larvitar soon sensed another Pokemon at the front door.

"You okay, Larvitar?" Akito asked his Pokemon.

"There's someone at the door." Larvitar replied.

Akito soon went to the door and opened it to see Espeon.

"It's you," Larvitar said before he started to blush as Espeon began to come up to him and nuzzle up to him. "Erm... Hello..."

"Hi, yourself~" Espeon greeted.

"What are you doing here, Espeon?" Akito smiled.

"I just thought I'd come see you folks, you all seem very nice and the kind of friends that Yuko needs, like the ones back in Tokyo." Espeon replied.

"Yuko kinda looks like Mr. Yamaguchi from Chuckie's dad and Kimi's mom's wedding." Akito commented.

"Oh, Yamaguchi is Mrs. Takahashi's brother actually," Espeon explained. "In fact, I was a gift for Yuko's last birthday, he was planning on a Vulpix, but he felt that Pokemon found a more suitable trainer for himself. In fact, I believe that would be you." she then said to the very Vulpix who was by Vincent.

"Yep, that was me," Vulpix smiled. "But when did you evolve?"

"Oh, not too long ago, before Yuko became this world famous violin prodigy, we used to spend all sorts of time together," Espeon replied. "She tried to train me, but soon, she was discovered by a talent scout and it took up most of her time and Mr. Zanger insisted that she spends any possible time playing her violin."

"Sounds like he's not wanting her to have any fun at all and only focus on her violin." Estelle said.

"Yes, he is a big pain, I really wish that Yuko's parents had not hired him, yes, Yuko loves her violin, but I wish she could be a normal kid like you guys," Espeon told the human children. "The old days before she was discovered."

"She must miss those days." Vincent said.

"Indeed, she does, and sorry if she seemed rude, she's still trying to get used to things in this country." Espeon replied.

"It's okay." Akito said.

"She could use friends like you all." Espeon said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but we're just visiting, but we'd love to be her friend too," Felicity smiled. "Maybe Yuko could sneak out to see us and Eloise."

"With how much she cares about me, she will want to search the whole Plaza for me." Espeon said.

"That would be great, a tour of the Plaza!" Felicity beamed. "If anyone knows this hotel by heart, it's Eloise!"

"She doesn't seem to like Yuko." Espeon frowned.

"Oh, yeah..." Felicity pouted.

Misdreavus then soothed Felicity.

"Is there any way you can get Yuko to say sorry to Eloise?" Teddy asked the majestic Pokemon.

"I know she is sorry, so I'm sure that'll work out." Espeon agreed to that idea.

"Great." Teddy smiled.

* * *

Later on, Espeon went back to Yuko as Eloise was coming out of the hotel to have a stroll with Weenie, both wearing their designer sunglasses since Nanny was on the phone with Yuko's mother. Estelle decided to go with Eloise.

"Hi there, girls!" Charlie smiled once the girls came out the front doors.

"Hi, Charlie." Eloise and Estelle smiled back.

"Looking forward to the party tomorrow." Charlie said with glee.

"And not just for the cake?" Estelle smirked.

"Oh, not at all!" Charlie denied before looking excited again. "Uh, what was it again? Chocolate with vanilla ice cream in the middle and raspberry frosting?"

"Yes, Charlie." Eloise sighed with a smile.

"Say, how about that fancy little Japanese girl, huh?" Charlie asked the girls.

"I'm sure I don't know whom you're referring to..." Eloise replied ominously.

"Oh... Um, is something wrong?" Charlie asked based on her reaction.

"Okay, so she's a world famous violiner and everything," Eloise glared with her hands on her hips as she took off her sunglasses. "But why is everyone in the hotel making such a big deal out of her?! I mean, she's only going to be here for a few days!"

"Not according to Salamone," Charlie replied. "Word is, her family is thinking of moving to New York permanently and if they do, he wants to make sure they end up living here at the hotel."

 _'Uh-oh, that might make this a bit more difficult.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Won't that be nice for you?" Charlie smiled to Eloise as he pet Weenie. "Another little girl your age living here?"

Eloise merely grimaced before putting her sunglasses back on and folding her arms.

* * *

They soon went back inside.

"You know, Eloise, you could at least try to be nicer to Yuko." Estelle told the blonde girl.

"She should be nice to me first!" Eloise huffed. "She was rude, rude, rude when we first met her!"

"She's just rather busy nowadays." Estelle said.

Eloise huffed as she went up the elevator with Estelle.

"We're not gonna be here forever, so if Yuko does move into the hotel, it would be nice for you, especially for when Margarita's with her father." Estelle tried out, Margarita was another friend of Eloise's who was sometimes at the hotel since her mother and aunt were the morning maids with Joanna.

"I guess." Eloise shrugged.

Estelle sighed, she wished there was something she could do though. She decided to stay with Eloise though.

* * *

Nanny was on the phone with Mrs. Takahashi and soon hung up as Eloise came through the door and unhooked Weenie from his leash.

"Was that Mrs. Takahashi again?" Estelle asked.

"What'd she want?" Eloise asked suspiciously.

"Oh... Nothing really," Nanny smiled. "She just had some questions about the museums in town."

Eloise pet Weenie as she felt like that Mrs. Takahashi was thinking of making Nanny look after Yuko from now on instead of her.

Estelle soon walked up to Nanny. "Okay, tell me the real reason why she called." She whispered to Nanny.

"It's a surprise for Eloise, can I trust you to keep it a secret?" Nanny asked the girl.

"I promise," Estelle promised the older woman. "So, what is it?"

"Why, Yuko's family is looking into moving into the hotel, that way she can be happy again and they can get rid of Mr. Zanger since he doesn't seem to be very good with looking after their daughter, and they asked me to help out." Nanny explained.

"That's great." Estelle smiled.

"Yes, but don't tell, Eloise, it's a secret." Nanny told the girl.

"You got it, Nanny, I'm a steel trap." Estelle vowed.

There was soon a knock at their door.

"That's probably the others, I kinda smuggled myself over here." Estelle replied, remembering the word from Lady Beatrice's Boarding School. She soon answered the door.

It was in fact the others, but it was also Yuko.

"Oh, Yuko, what a surprise!" Nanny beamed to the little Japanese girl.

"May I speak with Eloise, please?" Yuko asked as she had Espeon beside her.

"Of course, she's in her room." Estelle said.

* * *

Nanny went to knock on Eloise's door to tell her of Yuko's arrival.

"Come in." Eloise said.

"Eloise, are you all right?" Nanny asked the girl as she came into the room after opening the door.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, Nanny, why?" Eloise replied as Ditto slithered to the top of her head.

"Yuko is-" Nanny was about to say with a smile.

"Before you say anything, Nanny, I think that I should tell you that I find Yuko not very nice, not to mention rude, rude, rude, and I have no intention of ever speaking to her or seeing her again!" Eloise firmly put her hands on her hips.

"I was going to say Yuko is here and she would like to talk to you." Nanny smiled.

"Oh..." Eloise replied. "Ohh... Really?"

Nanny smiled and nodded to the girl.

"Well, I suppose I can't say no." Eloise replied.

"I suppose not," Nanny nodded before going back out to the main center of the room. "I'll send her in."

"Along with us." Akito said.

Eloise then hoisted herself off of her bed as Yuko came in with the others. "Hi." she then said.

"Hi," Yuko smiled. "I want to say I am sorry to you."

"Sorry?" Eloise asked. "What on Earth for?"

"I don't know how to talk English very good," Yuko explained. "And I sometimes get confused."

"I think you speak English very, very nicely." Eloise smiled.

"I think you speak very, very nicely English too," Yuko then smiled before looking shy again. "And I would like to be your friend... If you would allow me."

Espeon began to use the sad kitten eyes, hoping that would help.

"Aww..." The others awed and cooed to that, even Akito and Vincent.

"Of course I will!" Eloise chirped. "By the way, where's that Zanger guy? He seems like a real grouchy butt."

"He was taking nap, so I take elevator up to see you after speaking with Espeon," Yuko explained before sitting into the tiny rocking chair. "I don't know what is a 'grouchy butt', but he is not a nice man. I cannot get away from him... I wish my parents had not hired him," she then looked around with a smile. "I like very much your room."

"Thank you, it is quite fabulous." Eloise smiled back.

"We come here a lot, though Vincent usually has his own person he likes to visit other than Eloise~" Felicity smirked.

Vincent looked out the window as he saw Jenny in her school uniform as she was walking by the hotel. Espeon soon looked interested in Eloise's coat hanger.

"Do you like my coat rack?" Eloise smiled to the majestic Pokemon before stretching across the rack. "It is as large as me. Oh! Can I show you something 'rawther' unusual?"

"Please." Yuko smiled.

Espeon was even curious of what this 'rawther' unusual thing was.

* * *

They came into the bathroom as a pigeon was sitting on the window sill.

"Whenever I'm brushing my teeth, this pigeon is always hanging around," Eloise informed. "He does absolutely nothing at all but coo."

The pigeon soon cooed as if on cue.

"As you can see, he is fat and grisly." Eloise said before yelling out which scared away the pigeon.

"You scared him?" Yuko asked.

"No, he just flew to the Sherry Netherlands to see what they're doing there." Eloise replied with a smile.

"What now?" Felicity asked.

"Hey, how would you like me to give you a tour of the rest of the hotel?" Eloise suggested.

"Yes, very much!" Yuko beamed.

"Then what ever are we waiting for?" Eloise smiled back.

* * *

They then ran out the bathroom, only to run into Zanger who looked rather angered and annoyed as he stood beside Nanny.

"Whoa, he must run fast." Vincent said.

"Yuko-San!" Zanger scolded before speaking in Japanese and then spoke English to the others. "Young ladies and men, Yuko is extremely busy and i would appreciate it if you all please left her alone so she can practice for her performance tomorrow!"

"She came here with Espeon by herself!" Akito glared.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, she did." Nanny agreed with Akito with a firm look in her eyes.

Espeon soon growled at Walter.

"Don't you growl at me." Walter glared down at Espeon.

Espeon soon huffed at him.

"Anyway, this girl is my responsibility!" Walter then continued. "And I cannot have her tracing all over the hotel by herself, do you all understand?!"

"Yes, of course, we speak English you know." Nanny replied with a slight glare.

"Yeah, we don't need to be translated." Estelle added.

"Good! Now if you'll please excuse us." Walter said before storming off.

Yuko came beside Eloise. "I'd like to come to your party tomorrow, but I cannot..." she then shook hands with the blonde girl. "Thank you for asking me."

Eloise soon whispered something to Yuko. Yuko then giggled before Walter sharply cleared his throat and she walked with Espeon out the door. Espeon soon tugged on her trainer's dress as her way of reminding Yuko to say something to Eloise.

Yuko then nodded and looked back to Eloise before they were officially out. "Oh, I almost forgot, Happy Birthday!"

"Oh! Thanks, Yuko." Eloise smiled.

"Yuko! Let's move!" Walter sharply called.

Espeon glared before hitting Walter with another Psy Beam as he was being rude. Walter yelled out which made the kids quietly snicker.

"And what did you whisper to Yuko if I may ask?" Nanny asked Eloise.

"Oh, Nanny, some girls need to have some secrets." Eloise shrugged innocently.

"Oh, this can't, can't, can't be good." Nanny shook her head.

"I'll find out what it is." Akito said.

* * *

The Fudo siblings and Felicity then came back to their room. Felicity was talking with her mother on the phone while her cousins were reading with their Pokemon at their feet.

"I think I know what Eloise whispered to Yuko." Akito said.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Vincent muttered before yawning.

"Remember, kids, you can have some time off from your studying so you can hang out with the birthday girl tomorrow." Mo smiled to her kids.

"Great, because we'll be giving Yuko a tour of the Plaza with Eloise." Estelle smiled.

"Is that all right with Mr. Zanger?" Mo asked.

"Uh, sure it is..." Akito replied as he nervously tugged at the end of his own bandanna.

"You kids are going to do this behind his back, aren't you?" Atticus smirked.

"Uh... Well... We... Uh..." Akito stammered.

"Oh, Atticus, you can't tell me you're condoning this!" Mo gaped at her husband.

"The guy's a jerk, I say let the kids do this." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Mo replied.

"Aw, come on, Mo, we've met him," Atticus reminded his wife. "He's worse than Cherry with a hernia!"

"You do have a point..." Mo had to admit.

"We'll have to trick him into leaving Yuko for a minute or two." Vincent said.

"I feel like Eloise has something in plan for that." Akito said before yawning.

Soon enough, it was time for bed for them as they had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and where Eloise opened up a lot of presents. Everyone else came, though Eloise and Nanny were still in their pajamas. Nanny smiled as Eloise took out a blue coat.

"Oh, Nanny, I absolutely love you so much!" Eloise hugged. "Thank you so much for all these presents!"

"You know how I love to shop." Nanny smiled.

"These presents look amazing." Felicity smiled.

Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity soon gave their own presents.

"Thanks, guys." Eloise smiled as she opened their presents.

Estelle gave ballet shoes that Rarity had designed, Akito gave a journal that came with a sparkling pink gel pen, Felicity gave Eloise a book on music, and Vincent made Eloise a portrait he painted himself.

"I absolutely love, love, love them!" Eloise smiled.

This made the others smile to them.

"But you know, I don't feel any different now that I'm seven." Eloise then said.

"You have been saying 'I am seven' for weeks, maybe you're just used to it." Nanny chuckled.

"That's right." Estelle giggled.

"I just know this is gonna be the best birthday ever," Eloise smiled. "Did my present come from Mother yet?"

"Not yet," Nanny smiled back. "She called three times before you woke up to call and check on it though."

Akito soon gasped as he realized the time.

"What time is it?" Estelle asked.

"It's ten minutes to 11:00," Nanny checked the time. "Why?"

"Uh, we have to do something at 11:00." Vincent said.

"Gotta get dressed," Eloise said. "Out, out, everyone out!" she then put Skipperdee on Weenie's back.

"I'm staying." Ditto said.

"All right, but don't watch." Eloise warned her Pokemon.

Ditto turned the other way as Eloise got dressed. Once Eloise got dressed, Ditto got onto her head.

* * *

Nanny read the newspaper as Eloise and the others ran to the door.

"Oh, where exactly are you going?" Nanny called out.

"I told you, down to the lobby so everybody can wish me a Happy Birthday!" Eloise replied. "I'm sure they're all wondering why I haven't been down there yet."

"Oui, and we're going to be with her." Felicity added.

"Just stay out of trouble, children," Nanny warned. "And I am serious, serious, serious."

"We will, Nanny," Eloise replied. "We promise, promise, promise."

They then followed Eloise as she went to use a phone, and where she soon grabbed the phone.

"Aww!" the others pouted as they wanted to use the phone.

Eloise stuck her tongue out as she dialed a number and used the phone and used a posh accent. "Uh, yes, this is the concierge... May I please speak to Mr. Walter Zanger?" she then asked.

Ditto began to listen in to the phone call.

"There is a package down here for you." Eloise said once she reached Zanger.

 ** _'A package for me?'_ ** Walter replied. **_'Well then, have someone send it up!'_**

"Yes, normally we would, but there is a pretty young woman down here who insists you come down here." Eloise bribed with a smirk.

 _'That should catch his attention.'_ Ditto thought to itself.

Walter was won over by the offer of a pretty young woman, he soon left Yuko alone and told her to keep practicing.

"Grouchy butt." Yuko muttered quietly as she held her violin while Espeon pretended to be asleep.

Once Walter left, Espeon opened her eyes to show she wasn't really asleep. Yuko put her instrument down and pet Espeon with a smile until Eloise and the others would come once it was 11:00 on the dot, and where they did indeed come over on time. Walter soon left in the elevator and complained to Max on the way down to the lobby. The Pokemon came to Espeon which made her and Yuko come out to the others. Espeon of course went straight to Larvitar. Larvitar felt nervous as Espeon came toward him.

"I think you have a new friend." Akito teased Larvitar.

"Then why do I have this weird feeling whenever I see her or whenever she nuzzles me?" Larvitar asked.

"How weird?" Akito asked.

"Like my heart is always pounding and my face turns red." Larvitar said.

"Hmm... Does it feel like someone just punched you in the stomach?" Akito asked.

"Yeah, also like it's filled with Butterfrees." Larvitar nodded.

"Oh, my gosh... Larvitar, you're in love!" Akito gasped since he felt those exact same ways around Emi.

"R-Really?" Larvitar asked before he felt Espeon nuzzle him again.

Espeon smirked playfully to Larvitar and even winked to him. Larvitar blushed once more and soon knew his father was right.

"My Pokemon is in love..." Akito muttered.

Vincent stared out the window as they were on their way to have a tour of the Plaza Hotel led by Eloise.

* * *

Jenny wore her party dress while Oliver wore a blue bow tie and Georgette had her fur done as they were coming to the hotel themselves for Eloise's birthday party.

"This is so exciting." Oliver smiled.

"It's going to be such a wonderful affair." Georgette agreed.

"Best behavior, guys." Jenny reminded as she came through the doors of the Plaza Hotel.

"Good day, to you." Charlie greeted the redheaded girl.

"Good day, Charlie." Jenny greeted back with a smile.

"I trust you're here for the party, huh?" Charlie smiled back.

"Oh, of course, and of course to see Vincent and the others before the party." Jenny said before she sweetly curtsied which made Oliver bow after her.

They soon went off to find Eloise and the others.

* * *

Georgette glanced at Zanger as he found the concierge who told him there was no pretty young woman or package for him which made him frustrated. She may had just seen that man, but she seemed annoyed with him as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you know that man?" Oliver asked.

"No, but he seems like a real grouchy butt." Georgette mumbled.

Zanger soon started to panic as he ran to the stairs to run back to the suite that Yuko was in. To his fear and surprise, Yuko was not there and her violin case was left open. It made it even worse as Yuko's parents and Sakura came, expecting to pick up Yuko to take her to the Hall for her concert debut.

* * *

"Our first stop is the Crystal Room," Eloise began. "I like to come here early to help the busboys and the waiters get set up. They always wait until the last second for lord's sake! And then we have to brush our feet off, but since I'm giving you the tour, they'll have to get by without me today."

A waitress soon came over to the kids with a tray. "Hi, kids, caviar?" she then offered.

The kids accepted the caviar and decided to try it to see if it was any good, and where to them, it didn't taste good at all. Once a tray full of napkins came by, the kids soon grabbed one for each of them so they could spit out the caviar they just ate.

* * *

They then came into another room where a wedding was going on.

"I go to _all_ the weddings in the White and Gold room," Eloise then said. "And I usually stay for the reception."

Everyone at the wedding soon shushed Eloise.

"Sorry! Maybe we can skip this one." Eloise said nervously.

They then left the White and Gold Room.

"I wonder how Zanger is doing freaking out?" Akito smirked.

"He's probably having a heart attack." Estelle giggled.

* * *

And where they were right as he soon knocked on Eloise's door. He even rapidly buzzed the doorbell.

Nanny opened the door, about to scold Eloise since she only did that, but saw who it actually was as Atticus and Mo came to visit to go to the Palm Court with her when it would be time for Eloise's party. "Eloise, how many times have I-Oh... Mr. Zanger, how may I help you?"

"I-I'm looking for Yuko, have you seen her?" Walter asked anxiously.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't." Nanny replied.

"Can we help you?" Mo asked Walter.

"Erm... I'm looking for Yuko..." Walter replied. "Is Eloise here?"

"May we ask why?" Atticus narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Well, I stepped out of the suite for about two minutes, and when I returned, Yuko was gone and so was her cat," Walter explained, thinking Espeon was a regular cat and wasn't aware of her abilities. "And since Eloise and the others are the only ones in the hotel Yuko even remotely knows-"

"I see, _you_ left Yuko alone and now she's gone." Nanny blamed him.

"That's not a very smart thing to do." Mo scolded him.

"Well... Yes..." Walter stammered nervously.

"And you thought you'd come here and accuse our children of being responsible." Atticus added.

"NO!" Walter's eyes widened. "Well... Yes... I'm sorry, I just need to find her. She's supposed to leave for the concert in a little while and her parents have no idea she's missing yet. May I at least speak to the kids?"

"Well, for your information, we don't know where the children are." Atticus said.

Walter soon developed a headache.

"I'll help you look," Nanny decided as she took out a leash. "Weenie!"

Weenie looked over from the couch and ran to Nanny as the leash was hooked onto his collar. Atticus and Mo both got the rest of the pets on their leashes as well.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back with the kids..._**

"Oh, Eloise, this room makes me feel like a princess..." Felicity smiled.

"This is the Grand Ballroom." Eloise informed as she combed her hair with a fork reminiscent of Ariel when she was a mermaid.

"Yeah, they usually host important things in this room." Estelle said.

"It is so very busy here!" Yuko was amazed.

"Sometimes, if they're having an enormous affair, I come here early to help Joe set up the lights in the ceiling." Eloise smiled as she combed her hair.

"She can be very busy here." Akito said.

"You are doing very much in the hotel, yes?" Yuko nodded to Eloise.

"Yes, I go where I'm needed." Eloise smiled as she finished combing her hair.

"Maybe we should ski... Skid..." Yuko tried to use Eloise's catchphrase, but the word escaped her.

"Skitter along?" Estelle guessed.

"Yes, let's~" Eloise agreed as she then took them to the laundry room which reminded Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity of when Eloise took Leon here only for the laundry to turn pink since his school uniform was mixed in with white sheets.

* * *

Meanwhile, the adults were now down in the lobby.

"Don't worry, Mr. Zanger," Nanny told Walter as she walked Weenie. "They're all together wherever they are, but you can rest assure that Eloise will be back in the Palm Court by 4:00. There's no way she'd be late for her own party."

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"Well, that's fine, except it's already 2:30 and Yuko is supposed to be leaving for Carnegie Hall in half an hour!" Walter panicked.

"Mr. Salamone, have you seen the kids?" Mo asked the hotel manager.

"No, Mrs. Fudo, I haven't," Mr. Salamone replied. "And as you're aware, the hotel does not pay me nearly enough money to keep track of them, especially Eloise. Why?"

"Eloise said she was going down to the lobby at 11:00, and I haven't seen her or the others since." Nanny informed.

"Can you help us find them?" Atticus asked.

"I'm sure they'll turn up, they always do," Mr. Salamone replied calmly at first. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

"Uh, I assume you haven't seen Yuko either?" Walter put his hand on the man's shoulder. "She's missing too."

" **YUKO IS MISSING?!** " Mr. Salamone flipped out.

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"I'd shudder to imagine Darla's response if she found out you lost her daughter." Atticus reminded Mr. Salamone of his little sister, and where this seemed to make the hotel manager go wide-eyed.

* * *

"And upstairs is the Oak Room," Eloise said on the way to the laundry room. "But they don't particularly like children... I guess it's okay if you're looking for a broken mint or something..." she then looked over and beamed. "Rose! Esperanza!"

"Eloise!" The maid sisters smiled and hugged the girl right away.

"Yuko, this is Rose and her sister Esperanza," Eloise introduced. "They are absolutely the bestest laundry ladies in the whole hotel. This is Yuko: The world famous violin player."

"And we're giving her a tour of the Plaza." Estelle added with a smile.

"Yes, we heard all about Yuko," Rose chuckled. "It's very nice to meet you."

A certain girl soon came into the room as well.

"Margarita!" Eloise beamed.

"Eloise!" Margarita beamed back.

The two friends soon came into a hug as a Minccino came beside the Hispanic girl.

"Aw! A Minccino." Estelle smiled as she pet it while Felicity used her Pokedex to find out more about the Pokemon.

Minccino smiled up to Estelle and quietly trilled while nuzzling up against her with its warm and fuzzy fur.

 ** _"Minccino: The chinchilla Pokemon; they greet each other by grooming one another thoroughly with their tails, these Pokémon prefer a tidy habitat. They are always sweeping and dusting, using their tails as brooms."_** Felicity's Pokedex informed her.

"Yes, Minccino is a good help." Esperanza giggled to her niece's Pokemon.

"Yuko, this is Margarita," Eloise introduced. "Rose's daughter. And my very excellent friend. Margarita, this is Yuko."

"It's nice to meet you." Margarita smiled as she shook Yuko's hand.

Minccino even came up to meet Yuko.

"Are you coming to Eloise's party?" Margarita asked the Japanese girl.

"I would like to, but I cannot." Yuko frowned.

"She has a violin concert to attend to." Akito said.

"She's the star, tonight!" Vincent added in.

"You guys are coming to the party, right?" Estelle asked the maids.

"Of course, that is why Margarita is here!" Esperanza smiled. "Now we have to get our work done so we can be there at 4:00. See you there! Good luck tonight, Yuko!"

"Vamonos, Minccino!" Margarita told her Pokemon.

Minccino soon hurried over to his trainer.

"Thank you!" Yuko giggled as they went off to start cleaning.

"I love to go down here, let me show you the laundry room." Eloise smiled as she went ahead.

"I hope we don't get locked in." Vincent said.

Eloise led them into the room, only for them to get locked in without even knowing it, unfortunately.


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny looked around for the others as she was with Georgette and Oliver, but couldn't find anyone, except for the Fudo couple. Oliver came up behind Snow White and playfully tugged on her tail to get her attention.

"Hey!" Snow White yelped before looking to see it was Oliver. "Oliver!"

"Hi, Snow White." Oliver smiled.

"Hey, there." Snow White smiled back.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, but they went to Eloise's room earlier..." Snow White shrugged.

"They must be here somewhere." Dot said as Mo was asking couples if they had seen the kids.

Georgette came over. "We've been walking forever... I thought we were going to Palm Court."

"Vincent and the others are missing." Jenny told her poodle out of concern.

"Okay, the Palm Court can wait." Georgette said.

"Sorry, Georgette, but we have a job to do." Jenny replied.

Mr. Salamone felt his blood pressure rising as they couldn't find Eloise or the others anywhere.

* * *

"And Kleenex makes a very good hat!" Eloise smiled to herself as she put a tissue box on her head.

"She's right." Felicity smiled.

"Come on, Yuko, you should wear this to your show." Estelle giggled as she put the tissue box on the Japanese girl's head.

"Yes, it's quite smashing~" Eloise agreed.

"Tell me, what are your parents like?" Yuko asked them curiously.

"Yeah, what are her parents like?" Espeon asked Ditto.

"Oh, my mother is glamorous, and wonderful, and 30..." Eloise listed with a smile. "She goes to Europe and to Paris, and sends for me if there's some sun. I'm always packed in case I have to leave at a moment's notice or something like that."

"Her father lives in the ocean." Ditto told Espeon.

"So he's a marine." Espeon smiled.

"Um..." Ditto stammered and the others gestured for him to just go with it, so he agreed for the sake of Eloise's true identity. "Yeah!"

"Cool." Espeon smiled.

"Do you like that you might be moving to New York?" Felicity asked Yuko.

"I don't know," Yuko shrugged. "I will miss my house and friends in Tokyo."

"Moving can be hard." Espeon nodded.

"Is it fun being such a big shot violin player?" Akito asked as he slid on a pillow case around his legs. "Our dad's a world famous detective himself."

"Sometimes... But sometimes I would like to be normal girl and not get so much attention all the time." Yuko sighed as she started to sound like Leon when he first came to the Plaza Hotel.

"That does sound like it can get pretty boring." Estelle said.

"Hmm... I never get tired of attention," Eloise shrugged with a smile. "Unless it's attention for something bad I did that got people upset. That, I can do without."

"Yeah, but it's just because her parents are never around." Ditto said.

Eloise looked a little sad about that, even though she did have Nanny around.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Yuko said before grabbing some sheets to dress them up and gave the girls fans before they looked in the mirror with a giggle. "Now we are looking like real Japanese ladies."

"We sure are." Estelle giggled.

"I feel tres Japanese and elegant~" Eloise agreed. "My favorite thing in the whole world is to pretend!"

"What do you like to pretend?" Yuko asked curiously.

"Oh, just about any old thing," Eloise said before tying on the sheet like a cape at first and standing high and tall in a chair. "Sometimes, I'm a giant with fire coming out of my hair. RAAAAWR!"

This caused for the girls to giggle.

"Sometimes I'm a mother with 40 children," Eloise then said before typing the sheet like an apron. "Michael, don't pick your nose, Annabelle, take your sister's diaper off your head, Gerald, how many times have I told you to stop sticking pencils in your ears?!"

This caused for the rest of the kids to laugh. Yuko soon flipped the sheet over Eloise and began to run. Eloise laughed and then chased her. Teddy also laughed as Estelle picked him up so they could join in on the fun. Larvitar and Espeon soon joined in on the fun. Vulpix and Misdreavus shrugged to each other and decided to also have some fun.

* * *

"Maybe Dodger's dog sense of smell can help me track down the others." Oliver suggested.

"Oh, please, you're a cat, like you could smell them." Georgette scoffed at first since she was the dog and he was just a kitten. To her surprise though, Oliver began to sniff around like a dog.

"Mr. Zanger, it looks like we'll have to inform Yuko's parents." Mo said.

Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi soon came out of the elevator and waved to the man.

Mo pushed Walter over to the Japanese couple. "Tell them or _I_ will." she then demanded.

"Okay, okay." Walter said before going over to the Takahashi couple.

Mo nodded firmly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi!" Walter cried out before sounding like he was fearing for the future of his job now. "I don't know how to tell you this, but Yuko and her cat are missing. I left them alone for just a few minutes and when I returned to the suite, they were gone!"

Mr. and Mrs. Takahasi gasped and panicked about their daughter.

"Well, at least this time I didn't say anything that made this situation worse." Mr. Salamone said.

"I'd rather you didn't." Nanny agreed.

"May I cry though?" Mr. Salamone then asked.

* * *

Jenny followed after the pets as Oliver took the lead while sniffing around like a tracking dog. The rest of the pets joined in.

"I can't believe you're sniffing like some sort of bloodhound..." Georgette muttered to Oliver.

"Hey, you're the dog here..." Oliver said to her before following the scent.

* * *

"I really don't care for that Mr. Zanger very much." Eloise said as they rolled a bunch of sheets up together like a ball.

"Yeah, he's not at all kind." Estelle added.

"He is not..." Yuko sighed. "If we stay, I hope my parents find someone else to take care of me... Maybe Sakura."

"They are," Eloise sulked. "They're trying to get my nanny."

"What?" Estelle asked. "Why would you think that?"

"I do not believe this!" Yuko shook her head.

"I heard her on the phone with your mom," Eloise explained. "I'm almost absolutely sure and positive, and I can't think of anything more sad or horrible, because I adore her so so much."

Estelle would have told Eloise that she was mistaken, but she knew that this would have to be something to laugh about later on.

"What time is it?" Felicity asked.

"Yes, I must be back by 3:00!" Yuko replied urgently.

Everyone looked at the clock to see it was ten minutes to 4:00 which made them all scream.

"Quick, we have to leave now!" Vincent exclaimed.

Eloise jiggled the door and tried to open it, but it was stuck. "Oh, no!"

The kids all then cried out for help as they were stuck in the laundry room.

"I'll have to-" Akito started.

"Uh, let's not try to do any damage to the door." Estelle said, stopping her twin brother.

"Well, how else are we gonna get out of here?!" Akito asked her.

"Our pets could find us." Vincent said.

* * *

Weenie struggled with his leash.

"Come on, Weenie, let's find the others." Jenny told the dog as she helped him out of his leash so he could look with them, and where with all of the pets on the search the others would be found soon.

"Oliver, you're not a dog..." Georgette sighed. "Please stop embarrassing me."

Scruffy soon caught Akito's scent and began to follow it which caused the rest of the pets to follow.

* * *

It was getting to 5:00. Yuko was disappointed since Eloise missed her birthday party and she would never make it to her concert now. Scruffy soon started to bark once he got to the doors of the laundry room.

"What's that?" Yuko wondered.

"It's Scruffy!" Akito beamed once he recognized his dog's barking. "Scruffy, it's me, Akito! We're in here!"

Jenny tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Ugh, this door's locked!" she pouted.

"Quick, go find Nanny and our parents!" Vincent told her and the pets.

"We'll be right back, you guys wait there!" Jenny told them before going off. "Good job, Oliver. I guess you are a dog."

Oliver chuckled as they went to find the adults.

* * *

Nanny and Mo were now comforting Walter as he had gotten fired.

"Now, there there, Mr. Zanger..." Nanny cooed.

"Please, call me Wally." Walter replied.

"Wally... And look on the bright side," Nanny then said. "You've only lost one girl and one Pokemon while I've lost many others, their pets, and all their Pokemon."

"That's right." Mo added.

"The Takahashis fired me!" Walter cried.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, they should've fired you," Nanny looked firm to the man. "You were a terrible guardian."

"I know!" Walter said before breaking down to even more tears.

Jenny and the pets all soon rushed over to Nanny and the adults.

"Jennifer?" Nanny looked over.

"Eloise and the others are locked in the laundry room!" Jenny panted.

"What?!" Nanny gasped. "Lead the way, dear."

"This way!" Jenny said urgently. "This way!"

* * *

Nanny, and the police, and the kids' parents soon followed Jenny and the pets. They came down to the basement of the hotel and Jenny led to the locked door. Rose came to the door and unlocked it for everyone.

"Oh, Yuko!" Sakura ran to the young Japanese girl and hugged her right away.

Yuko hugged her back. "Hello..." she said nervously.

"Konichiwa." Eloise added just as nervous.

"Hey..." The rest of the kids smiled nervously.

"Come on out of there..." Atticus said with a sigh.

The kids all soon left the laundry room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are we in trouble?" Felicity asked.

"No, no, you're fine..." Mo replied. "Um, Felicity, just don't tell your mother about this?"

"Lips are sealed tight." Felicity said.

Mo smiled to that as they were on their way out.

"I'm sorry about that, Nanny," Eloise pouted. "I just wanted to have some fun, and it didn't seem like Zanger would ever let that happen."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Mr. Zanger anymore." Nanny soothed.

"That's right." Mo said.

"They fired him?" Akito and Estelle asked as they saw Walter sitting in the lobby with his suitcases.

"I guess you'll be taking his job?" Eloise then said to Nanny.

"Me? What on Earth could make you say such a thing?" Nanny came beside Eloise. "Of course not! Eloise, you are silly, silly, silly sometimes! Have you ever heard my Japanese? I can assure you it's not very good."

"Eloise, Nanny isn't taking his Job." Estelle said.

"But I thought I heard-Nanny, didn't you tell Yuko's mom on the phone?" Eloise stammered.

"Oh, that..." Nanny replied before smirking to Estelle. "I told you she's quite impossible to keep a secret from, but she got this one all wrong."

Yuko bowed her head outside as her father appeared to be scolding her.

"I hope Yuko's father isn't angry with her." Vincent frowned.

"Excuse me, Nanny." Eloise said before going to Walter to ask him for one more favor.

"I was worried sick about you!" Atticus held Estelle tightly.

"Daddy, stop it!" Estelle pouted.

"Uh, Dad, remember Estelle doesn't have super-strength?" Akito asked if he remembered.

"I know, I was just so worried about her." Atticus pouted.

Estelle pouted back and she settled herself once he let go. Akito soon used his super-hearing to hear what was going on outside.

* * *

Charlie blew his whistle as he was trying to get a taxi cab for the Takahashi family and Sakura.

"Mr. Takahashi, I know you're probably mad at Yuko, and Mr. Zanger, but everything that happened today is my fault," Eloise admitted. "I planned the whole thing, and I tricked Mr. Zanger into going downstairs. Please don't be mad at Yuko, be mad at me. I was going to have her back in time, but we got locked in by accident. I'm so sorry."

Walter then translated all of that to the Japanese couple. Akito was happy that Eloise took the blame for Yuko, but he had a feeling that neither of the girls were in trouble.

"We understand, Eloise," Mrs. Takahashi knelt in front of the little girl and put her hands on her shoulders. "We are not angry with Yuko and we are not angry with you either."

"What about Mr. Zanger?" Eloise asked.

Mr. Takahashi yelled at Walter in Japanese.

"We're sorry you missed your party, Eloise." Mrs. Takahashi cooed as Nanny soon came outside.

Akito and the others came outside as well.

"It's okay, they're saving the cake for me... Or what's left it later." Eloise smiled to the Japanese woman.

"Somethin' happen to the cake?" Charlie asked.

"I may not be a detective like Dad, but I see raspberry icing on your chin." Akito smirked.

"Yeah, I think we know what happened to the cake, Charlie." Atticus added, agreeing with his younger son.

Charlie wiped his mouth nervously and then spoke rather anxiously. "Bad news, people, not a cab in sight and I can't get a limo on such short notice either," he then said. "It's theater hour and they're all taken. Hey, could you walk? It's only a few blocks to Carnegie Hall."

"Yuko's father has trouble walking," Sakura frowned. "Bad knees... I fear we will never make it now."

"Wait here, I have an idea!" Eloise beamed as she began to run across the street after the 'WALK' sign appeared.

"And I think I know what that idea might be." Akito smiled.

The others followed after Eloise as she came to the horse carriages. Maggie was there with her horse as she was beside a man with his horse and a young boy.

"Ethan!" Eloise called out.

"Eloise, sweetie, baby, doll face!" The Irish man greeted. "How're ya doin'?"

"Hey, E!" The boy added with a wave.

"Hi!" Felicity smiled.

"Hey, Tyler, listen, guys, I need a big, huge, tremendous favor!" Eloise told them. "And since it's my birthday~..."

"Your birthday?" Ethan chuckled. "Say no more! We're here for ya, honey."

"Thanks, because a Japanese family needs a ride to Carnegie Hall." Akito said.

"Quick like a bunny, please, thank you very much." Eloise added.

"Where are they then?" Ethan asked.

* * *

The others then led to the front of the hotel and the Takahashi family came aboard with Sakura and Espeon.

"Ooh." Espeon smiled.

"Thank you so much, Eloise!" Yuko beamed.

"You're welcome, Yuko!" Eloise replied. "Break a leg!"

The family stared back strangely of that American expression, not sure how to react to it.

"That's theater talk for good luck." Atticus explained.

"It's show business talk that Eloise learned from her mother." Nanny added with a smile.

"Get in, Eloise!" Yuko told her. "We're going to be late!"

"Get in? Me?" Eloise asked.

"Well, Eloise, this was going to be a surprise at your party, but they asked if you could come to the concert too as their present for your birthday." Atticus told his niece.

"Surprise." Mo smiled.

Eloise beamed as she came along. Atticus smiled as the other kids joined in, luckily there was enough room for all of them and they would meet the kids at the Hall.

"Everybody ready back there?" Tyler smiled before the horse then took them to Carnegie Hall for Yuko's show.

It was a nice ride to Carnegie Hall.

"Oh, it looks so beautiful here." Jenny smiled.

"Jenny!" Vincent beamed as he hugged the girl of his dreams and kissed the back of her hand which made her giggle.

"I'm surprised they're allowing animals in here." Jenny commented.

"You can thank Aunt Darla for that." Estelle said as Darla had special connections to make sure everything could be done within reason for Eloise and the others.

"She sure is a cool aunt." Vincent smiled.

"Oh, don't let my mother hear you say that." Felicity giggled.

"Thanks, guys, I owe you one." Eloise smiled up to the driver.

"No, way, this one's on us!" Ethan chuckled. "Happy Birthday, and enjoy the show!"

"Oh, we will." Estelle smiled.

They then came into the Hall for the show.

* * *

The pets and Pokemon sat by everyone's feet while the people took their seats.

"Did you really ever ever ever think I'd consider leaving you?" Nanny asked Eloise.

"I don't know, I guess I did." Eloise pouted.

"Eloise, you are so important to me," Nanny smiled. "You are my family. Don't you know that?"

"That's right." Mo nodded.

"Nanny is always going to be with you, Eloise, and nothing will ever change that." Atticus told the blonde girl.

Eloise smiled to her aunt and uncle before hugging her nanny.

"By the way... Something arrived for you while you were locked up," Nanny said before winking. "Something from Paris."

"Ooh." Estelle smiled.

"Um, Eloise, when you talk with your mother, could we keep this afternoon's adventure a secret?" Atticus asked nervously.

"What adventure, Uncle Atticus?~" Eloise replied innocently.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Atticus smiled.

Nanny then gave Eloise a kiss.

 _ **'Ladies and gentlemen, Carnegie Hall is proud to make the American debut of Tokyo's nine-year-old violin virtuoso, please give a warm welcome to Yuko Takahashi.'** _ The announcer announced.

Everyone soon applauded as Yuko came on stage. Sakura smiled and waved as a sign of good luck to Yuko. Yuko smiled and bowed to the audience, she then took out her violin and began to play, and where she played beautifully. Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi were so proud. Espeon's head flowed to the music as she enjoyed hearing it every chance she got.

"That's our friend." Eloise whispered to a woman she was sitting next to.

The woman next to her nodded with a smile.

Yuko kept playing for a good while and soon finished. Everyone cheered and clapped for her as she was very great for her age. A man even gave her roses and the crowd stood for the girl in awestruck.

"Wow, that was awesome!" Oliver beamed to Georgette.

"Yes, she is quite the player." Georgette agreed with him.

"That's my trainer." Espeon smiled.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Eloise and the kids cheered while Nanny whistled.

"Thank you very much," Yuko told the crowd. "My English is not good, but before you 'skitter' away, I want to please play one more short song. It is for all of them, but it is especially for my new special friend called Eloise."

Eloise looked shocked.

"This is song for her Happy Birthday." Yuko smiled before playing Happy Birthday on her violin for Eloise.

Eloise soon saw everyone looking at her. After the song ended, everyone clapped and stood up for the city child. Eloise smiled and stood in her seat.

* * *

After the show, it was quite late and time to go back to the hotel.

"Oh, guys, I knew it was gonna be my bestest birthday ever and it was!" Eloise squealed.

"And I think it might get better." Atticus smiled.

"Especially with some leftover cake." Nanny agreed.

"Should we call room service?" Eloise suggested.

"Sounds wonderful!" Nanny nodded.

"Wait, hold on, here she is," a man behind the desk said. "Eloise?"

"Yes?" Eloise replied.

"Long distance phone call for you from Paris." The man told her.

" **MOTHER!** " Eloise beamed.

"Please hold." The man said before transferring the call.

The phone soon rang and Eloise soon answered it.

"Hi, this is me, Eloise." Eloise smiled.

 ** _'Hello, sweetheart.'_ ** Darla greeted.

"Hi, Mother." Eloise beamed.

 ** _'I'm sorry I couldn't be there, but I trust that you had a marvelous day.'_** Darla told her.

"Oh, I did, I can't wait, wait, wait to tell you everything!" Eloise smiled.

"Not everything." Nanny whispered to her.

Eloise winked to Nanny with a nod as she told her mother about her special day.

"Oh, Urchin, I wish you could see your daughter now..." Atticus said quietly to himself.

"Eloise, there's something you should see in the Crystal Room." Mo said.

"Be right there, Auntie," Eloise said before going back to her mother. "I love you, Mother, thank you sooo much!"

'I love you too, sweetheart, good night.' Darla replied before having to hang up.

Eloise soon hung up and followed Mo.

"Shall we?" Mo smiled down to her.

"We shall." Eloise nodded to her aunt.

* * *

They all soon went to the Crystal Room where Bill was singing. Bill was singing a song all about Eloise. Soon enough, after it finished, everyone showed up and told Eloise Happy Birthday.

"Oh, I absolutely love the Plaza!" Eloise beamed and laughed as this would soon be a birthday she would never forget.

Everyone was so happy for Eloise. Jenny smiled to Eloise as she gave the blonde girl a jeweled necklace.

"Oh, I love it!" Eloise smiled back.

"I just saw it and thought of you." Jenny smiled back to Eloise.

"Aw!" Eloise smiled.

Jenny then hugged Eloise. Weenie smiled up to Georgette and panted to her.

"Sorry, but I'm taken by someone much smaller." Georgette warned the tiny pug.

"Aww!" Weenie frowned.

"Perhaps you'll meet someone..." Georgette shrugged.

"She's right, Weenie, it'll be your birthday soon too." Eloise smiled as she hugged her dog.

"Aw!" Weenie smiled.

Eloise giggled as this was indeed the best birthday of her life.

* * *

Rachel seemed to be coming into the Plaza.

"Rachel, what a surprise!" Felicity beamed.

"Happy Birthday, Eloise," Rachel hugged the little girl and smiled to everyone else. "My present for you will be coming soon if you answer me this question: Would you like to be the flower girl for mine and Bill's wedding?"

"I'd absolutely love, love, love to!" Eloise smiled.

Rachel and Bill laughed gently and smiled back to the little girl as this was the best day ever despite getting locked in the laundry room. The wedding day for Rachel and Bill would be much better than the one that would have had a bad ending. It was a great day for all.

The End


End file.
